The long-term goal of the Partnership for Native American Cancer Prevention (NACP) is to eliminate cancer disparities in Native Americans of the southwest. The University of Arizona Cancer Center and Northern Arizona University as NACP, partner with tribal communities to develop research, outreach, and training activities aimed at defining and eliminating obstacles to health equity in areas of Native American cancer incidence, mortality, survivorship, and representation. Expected outcomes include: an increase in the numbers and relevance of cancer-related research projects addressing disparities in cancer among Native Americans of the southwestern US; an increase in the number and diversity of researchers at Northern Arizona University working on cancer-related projects; an increase in the number of university - tribal community partnerships focused on cancer outreach and research; an increase in the numbers of Native American and other students moving into graduate and professional programs focused on health disparities. Aim One: Our Research and Development Core will foster and support culturally-appropriate research capacity at our institutions both through research projects and through faculty recruitment and development. Aim Two: We will honor the culture of the Native American communities we serve by providing opportunities to integrate their values, beliefs and needs into every aspect of the NACP. Aim Three: We will increase the number of culturally competent biomedical researchers and health workers by increasing the number of students, postdocs, and faculty (especially Native Americans) trained in cancer prevention, cancer control, and cancer-related health care policy through our Training Core. NACP has three cancer research projects; (1) Physical activity and cancer among Native American cancer survivors, (2) Functional genetic variants as modifiers of prostate cancer progression in Native Americans and (3) Microbes, bile acids and colorectal cancer.